stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
The Revelers
The Revelers are a mysterious, new gang on the Puyallup scene. Presumably led by the former Yakuza assassian Janus, they are composed in main by former members of the Ono ta Ke and the Taiwodah Ring, with a generous portion of smaller corner gangs they have absorbed, and even a few mercenaries, former shadowrunners, and other troubleshooters in the mix. Their numbers are unknown, but best guesses place them anywhere between 40 and 200 members, a range that might put them amongst the top tier of Seattle gangs in terms of sheer manpower. The Revelers do not seem to have any particuler turf they claim, focusing instead on forming alliances and non-aggression pacts with other area gangs via trade and exchage of services, an unusual practice that they have thus far had an unexpected amount of success with. Revelers have been seen making use of Reality Hackers and Ash Wraith resources, and members of both gangs have been seen sporting the distinctive makeup that the Revelers all utilize in imitation of their leader, indicating a closer connection between the three than a simple alliance of convenience. Style Thus far the majority of the Revelers presence has been in the form of tagging. Distinctive, day-glo patterns of bleeding syringes and clown skulls have been spotted in Puyallup, Tacoma, Renton, and downtown Seattle, often paired with the cryptic message "Rise of the Revelers!". They also posess a strong matrix presence, possibly thanks to the influence of their allies in the Reality Hackers, and their tags have shown up in AR form all over the metroplex. The few documented encounters with Revelers have been terrifying affairs, marked by manical laughter, psychopathic levels of violence, and complete disregard for their own safety. Revelers come in all metatypes, ethnicities, and tradition, linked only by the use of garish facepaint; often with a clownish or comic book theme. Janus It is tempting to write the Revelers off as an anomaly, and indeed many within the Seattle power structure have done just that, painting their rise as simply a knee-jerk reaction by less stable elements to the recent chaos within the underworld, beginning with the Golden Elixir war and extending to Knight Errant's takeover of the metroplex security contract. Such a position posits that the Revelers, while rising quickly, will burn out just as quickly as they come up against older, more established gangs such as the Ancients and the Cutters, who's organization and entrenchment they cannot hope to match. More cautious is the belief that one of the syndicates will eventually get fed up with the Revelers shenanigans, and green light the entire gang, resulting in a brief but bloody underworld war as everyone runs to dismantle and snatch up what they can of the Reveler's infrastructure. Knight Errant's own OCIE intelligence reports take a more pessimistic stance: They believe that the presence of Janus at the helm could mean a great deal of longevity for the gang. She dismantled the Ono ta Ke and the Taiwodah ring in an incredibly short time, despite major syndicate backing of both groups, by skillfully playing the politics of the underworld off against itself. The Yakuza did not even realize the Ono were on the verge of collapse until it happened, and the Taiwodah's demise was cloaked in the form of simple inter-gang warfare with the Reality Hackers. She has seemingly kept the syndicates and the civil authorities off balance by cloaking her moves via proxies and double blind, playing them against one another via a deep understanding of the internal politics and biases of each organization involved in the game. Additionally, she has spent her short time in Puyallup forming unexplainably deep connections with other criminals, clearly indicated by the way the Reality Hackers have been willingly following her lead. No one knows exactly what Janus intends, and not everyone takes her and her fledgling Revelers seriously, but the OCIE are certain she means serious trouble for Seattle. Category:Cops and Knights Campaign Category:Organization